This invention is related to punches for cutting an opening in cardboard material, and more particularly to a punch of the type having a removable blade for cutting an elongated slot in cardboard or plastic material.
Display packaging of the type hung on an elongated wire support is punched with a slot for receiving the support. In my aforementioned patent application, a punch having a removable, replaceable blade was disclosed. One of the problems with this type of punch is that as the blade forms a slot in a series of blanks, the slugs tend to become compacted in the blade requiring additional force to push the slugs through the punch.